Draco un Gryffindor?
by Windy Wolf
Summary: Que pasaria si Draco fuera un Gryffindor??, alguien tine una terrible pesadilla!!, lean!! y dejen reviews!!, PLS!!,ah!!, y cooperen con 'REGRESO', si??. *5to cap!!*
1. El gran sorteo

MALFOY UN GRYFFINDOR??  
  
-Vaya..., ahí esta otra vez... por que no puedo acercármele??, no lo entiendo- pensaba tristemente Malfoy  
  
-err, Draco??, que tienes??  
  
-si Draco, has estado muy extraño todo el dia de hoy  
  
-O_º, no nada, no tengo nada...- mintió Draco a sus 2 guardaespaldas  
  
-bueno, si tu lo dices...- replico algo incrédulo Crabbe  
  
-entonces..., COMAMOS!!- dijo Goyle  
  
-si claro, si quieren coman mi racion, yo no tengo hambre- dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento, y dirigiéndose a la salida del gran comedor  
  
Pero... oh sorpresa!!, ahí a la salida estaba Ginny, el gran amor imposible de Draco, que miraba a su vez a su idolo (de Ginny), ni mas ni menos que... SI!!, adivinaron!!, Harry Potter  
  
-Rayos!!, por que, por que me pasa esto a mi??- se preguntaba reprochándose Draco  
  
Como era costumbre de Draco, se le quedo mirando fijamente a Ginny...  
  
-si, buen cuerpo, muchas curvas..., delgada, pero no flaca..., bastante pecho, y de atrás tampoco esta nada mal..., bonita cara, sin imperfecciones, hasta su cabellera roja me gusta, le da un aire diferente, sensual..., pero... lástima, su unico problema es el que viva en una familia "pobre", aunque sea de sangre limpia  
  
Asi estaba cavilando Draco, viendo fijamente a Ginny, hasta que esta se sintio BASTANTE incomoda, le mando una mirada fulminante, y se fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, para sentarse al lado de su amado Harry..., HARRY!(n. de. a. decia "harry" como diciendo "basura"), como odio ese nombre!!- se decia Draco- por que mi amor esta enamorada de ese idiota!?!?  
  
Como se habran dado cuenta, los personajes ya no eran unos niños, Harry y sus amigos ya tenian 17 años... (n. de a. Imagínense al forro de Draco +windy tiene estrellitas en los ojos, y varios corazoncitos la rodean+), y por consiguiente, Ginny tenia 16... ya no era esa niña timida, se habia convertido en una señorita, su cuerpo habia cambiado formándose BASTANTE bien..., tenia muchos pretendiente, se le habian declarado varias veces, sabia que estaba en la lista de las estudiantes mas bonitas del colegio, pero... solo queria a Harry. Se preguntaran, seguia siendo igual de timida con Harry??, pues NO, era una muchacha muy extrovertida, que gustaba de las fiestas, la moda, bailar (baile muggle, taller que se habia implantado en su 4º año en Hogwarts), hablar de modelos, películas, chicos (sobre todo de Harry), etc..., y lo mejor de todo era que seguia siendo igual frente a Harry!!, en fin, era una adolescente totalmente normal  
  
Ginny y Hermione llevaban una muy buena amistad, ambas confiaban totalmente en la otra, de tal forma que Ginny podia consultar cualquier cosa con Hermione, desde como besar (Ginny nunca habia besado en la boca a alguien, mientras que Hermione lo habia hecho muchas veces con Ron cuando habian sido novios, sin llegar a otra cosa, no sean malpensados ;)), hasta la respuesta de la tarea de pociones, o de cualquier materia, y Hermione le preguntaba a Ginny como reconquistar a Ron, ella lo habia "cortado" (n. de a. no se como se le diga en el pais de cada uno de Uds. cuando una pareja de novios termina) por una tontería, lo hizo porque vio que Ron estaba guiñándole un ojo a Parvati, pero ni siquiera dejo que Ron le diera explicación alguna  
  
Asi pasaban los dias en Hogwarts, cuando un buen dia durante el desayuno Dumbledore se paro de su asiento y pidio silencio, cuando estuvo mas o menos en silencio el gran comedor, dio algunos avisos:  
  
-Muy buenos dias queridos alumnos- dijo alegremente- es hoy un placer para mi dar esta noticia  
  
Hubo murmullo de curiosidad, que seria aquella noticia??, no podian olvidar la noticia del torneo de los tres magos, o cuando les dijeron que Voldemort habia regresado..., pero en fin, deberia ser una noticia buena, si no, no le daria gusto anunciarla  
  
-ya, ya, silencio por favor- continuo el director- como iba diciendo, esta noticia es muy importante, esto se va a hacer con el propósito de que entre las casas haya mas union- dijo esto viendo a la mesa de Gryffindor y a la de Slytherin particularmente  
  
es bien sabido que entre las casas siempre ha existido una tremenda rivalidad, especialmente de Slytherin contra las otras 3, es por esa razon que en lo que resta del año 4 de sus compañeros seran seleccionados para que se pasen a otra casa  
  
Hubo murmullos de admiración, no se suponia que no te podias cambiar de casa??, en que estarian pensando los profesores??  
  
de entre todos ustedes, solo seran 4, y no se podran cambiar, seran seleccionados al azar, de igual manera seran mandados a su "nueva" casa, quiero aclarar algo, no se cambiaran de casa, solo iran de visita por lo que resta del año, para que convivan con sus otros compañeros, y les enseñen los valores aprendidos en su propia casa, al final del año le entregaremos al seleccionado que se haya desempeñado mejor un premio para su casa con valor de 500 puntos, asi que, el que mejor se desempeñe, prácticamente hara que su casa gane la copa de las casas  
  
Hubo gran barullo, 500 puntos era mucho!!, todos querian ser los seleccionados para que ganara su casa, pero solo podia ser uno por casa..., nadie podia esperar hasta el viernes, dia en que se haria el sorteo  
  
Contrario a todas las expectativas, el viernes llego muy rapido, contra la costumbre de todos los alumnos, llegaron MUY temprano al gran comedor, apenas eran las 6:45 am, y la mayoria ya estaba ahí  
  
La manera de llevar a cabo la selección fue muy simple, pusieron los nombres de todos los alumnos de Ravenclaw en un recipiente, los de Hufflepuff (n. de a. o como se escriba ^^) en otro, los de Gryffindor en otro y finalmente los de Slytherin en otro, pusieron los 4 bonches de nombres en el jardín, y esperaron a que alguna lechuza, o algun otro pajaro sacara los nobres seleccionados.  
  
El primero en salir fue el de una niña de Hufflepuff, llamada Danna Holey, iba en 2º grado, ella iria a Ravenclaw, luego salio un chico de Gryffindor de 4º, llamado Emmanuel Arana, e iria a Hufflepuff, en tercer lugar salio un chico de Ravenclaw de 7º año e iria a Slytherin, su nombre era Terry Boot, y finalmente salio el nombre de Slytherin, el elegido fue... Draco Malfoy!!, si!!, como lo leyeron!!, y como habran deducido el dragon iria a casa de los Gryffindor!! Como lo leyeron amigos!!  
  
Todos los Slytherin gritaron un fuerte NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!, no dejarian que su jefe, Malfoy fuera a Gryffindor, esas dos casas siempre habian sido las peores rivales!!  
  
Mientras todos gritaban "noooo", Draco solo pensaba:  
  
-perfecto!!- pensaba para si Malfoy, era lo que siempre habia deseado, estar cerca de sus dos amores!!  
  
Ginny y...  
  
N. de a.: (notas de la autora)I, bueno, que les parecio el primer capitulo??, va bien, no??, un poco extraño y revuelto, pero apenas es el 1er fic de HP que escribo, aunque sus libros me encantan!!  
  
Quien creen que sea el otro amor del cuero de Malfoy??, dejen reviews opinando, ya tengo a alguien en mente, pero quiero oir opiniones, a ver si cambio de parecer ^^  
  
Bueno, me voy  
  
Si tienen sugerencias, criticas constructivas, o quieren tener una nueva amiga dejen reviews, o mandenme un mail a alg_16@hotmail.com o a windy_wolf@bishoujosenshi.com  
  
ByE!!  
  
Windy 


	2. Preparativos

MALFOY UN GRYFFINDOR??  
  
PREPARATIVOS  
  
-Cho!!, que sorpresa verte por aquí!!  
  
-hola Hermione!!, hola Ron, y tmb Harry!!  
  
Este ultimo estaba embobado viendo a Cho, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo saludo...  
  
-Harry??, que tienes??, te sientes mal??- pregunto una preocupada Cho  
  
-O_o, no, no, claro que no ^^, solo ando un poco distraido  
  
Harry puso esa cara debido al codazo de Ron y a lo que este le dijo por lo bajo: hey, Harry!!, quieres un platito para la baba??(n. de a. no se que expresión usen uds. pero aquí en México se usa esta expresión cuando estas embobado viendo a alguien..., prácticamente babeando por el/ella ^_^)- pregunto picaramente el pelirrojo  
  
-se puede saber por que??  
  
-no se... a lo mejor es por lo del sorteo...  
  
-ohhh con que es eso, para serles sincera yo tmb he estado muy preocupada..., un chico de mi casa, que va en su mismo año ira a Slytherin, y todos los Sly ya lo estan molestando..., pobre Boot, si yo fuera el, estaria histerica...  
  
Muy bien, se estaran preguntando que qué hace Cho Chang en Hogwarts, cuando se supone que tiene 18 años, y por lo tanto ya termino sus estudios..., (yo tmb me hice esa pregunta y me costo mucho idearme algo..., pero por suerte a mi hermana se le ocurrió esto ^^), pues lo que pasa es que Cho era la nueva maestra de quidditch (o como se escriba ^^u), si!!, en un entrenamiento a principios de año una bludger llego directo a la cara de la profesora Hooch, le dejo un ojo morado, y le desvió un poco la nariz, por si fuera poco casi se cae de la escoba, dejándola asi algo traumada...  
  
-vaya, creo que yo tmb lo estaria- dijo Hermione  
  
-me pregunto como la estará pasando Malfoy..., estoy seguro que no estara contento...- replico a su vez Ron, con una cara de malicia  
  
-bueno chicos, me tengo que ir a dar clases a los de primer año, nos vemos luego!!- se despidio Cho alejándose y agitando la mano  
  
-me pregunto si en esto no habrá habido mano negra..., no se les hace que hay mucha casualidad en que justo un Sly "callera" en nuestra casa??, todos saben que desde hace siglos Slytherin y Gryffindor han sido rivales...- comento el chico de los ojos verdes  
  
-pensándolo bien, puede que tengas razon- dijo Ron- pero imagina que a un Gry le hubira tocado ir a Slytherin!!, seria la muerte!!  
  
-pero solo para el, nosotros no tendríamos que aguantar a esas serpientes- replico Harry  
  
-ambos tienen razón, pero... no recuerdan que Dumbledore especifico que hacia esto para que entre las casa hubiera mas unión??, pienso que será una buena oportunidad para entablar relación con los Sly..., no ceo que en el fondo sean tan malos...  
  
-claro que no serán tan malos en el fondo!!, ahí no molestaran a nadie!!- dijo Ron  
  
Ni Harry ni Ron se podían contener la risa, ambos estaban llorando de la risa  
  
-que quisiste decir con eso Ronald Weasly?- pregunto en tono malhumorado la prefecta Hermione (n. de a. no creían que la iba a dejar sin ser prefecta, o si??)  
  
Con esto, Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue  
  
-ouch, creo que alguien se enojo- dijo en tono socarron Ron  
  
-vaya, que si no- dijo Harry pensativo  
  
EN LA SALA COMUN DE SLYTHERIN...  
  
-lo veo y no lo creo  
  
-de que hablas Pansy??  
  
-que tienes en la cabeza Millicent?!?!, pues claro que hablo de Draco!!  
  
-Ohh, mmm, para variar y no perder la costumbre...- dijo Millicent para si misma  
  
-que murmuras??  
  
-O_o, nada, nada, solo que si he notado que esta extraño, pero que es lo que tiene??  
  
-pues que no esta enojado por ir a la asquerosa y sucia casa de Gryffindor!!, mas bien parece que esta contento!!, miralo!!  
  
Siguiendo la dirección en que señalaba Pansy se veia a un muchacho rubio pensativo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-MIRALO!!, por que cuando me ve a mi nunca sonrie asi!!, mas bien da media vuelta!!- se reprochaba Pansy  
  
-Pues..., creo que yo tengo tu respuesta- se oyo por detrás de ella una voz que arrastraba las palabras  
  
Al darse media vuelta, vieron a Draco  
  
-e-en serio Draco??- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Pansy  
  
-Pansy..., cierra la boca- le dijo al oido Millicent, con lo que la cerro  
  
-es bastante simple, lo que pasa es que no mereces la pena de ser mirada por mi, eres HORRIBLE!!  
  
JAJAJAJAJA estallaron las risas en toda la sala comun, con lo que Pansy se fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas  
  
-ah, y por cierto, no me vuelvas a llamar tan igualadamente Parkinson (n. de a. notaron la molestia aparte en los 2 ultimos renglones de Draco??)  
  
-vaya Draco, esa si estuvo genial!!- decia Crabbe  
  
-si!!, siempre creimos que ella te gustaba- secundaba Goyle  
  
-QUEEE!!!, COMO CREEN QUE TENGO TAN MALOS GUSTOS!?!?  
  
-digo, solo pensábamos, porque como la invitaste al baile de navidad de 4º, y ella siempre se la pasa ya sea buscandote, o contigo...- inicio Goyle  
  
-pues no sabiamos que pensar- termino Crabbe  
  
-argh, ustedes 2, siempre tan bobos, se notan que no me conocen tan bien como ustedes creian- dijo Draco dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de los chicos  
  
-oye Vincent, te has puesto a pensar a quien vamos a seguir si Draco se va??  
  
-no, no lo he hecho, pero tienes razon, ya no tendremos cabeza para que nos guie!!  
  
-sera tragedia nacional!!  
  
-oye Gregory, yo ya tengo mucho sueño, me voy a dormir, vienes??  
  
-no, todavía no, ahorita te alcanzo  
  
Gregory se quedo pensando en lo que Draco les habia dicho de que no lo conocían bien, habian sido amigos desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, (sus papas se conocían de no sabian donde) (n. de a. claro que de los mortifagos!!, de donde mas si no??), era verdad de que no sabian quien le gustaba, pero a quien le importaba saber si a Crabbe y a el no les gustaba nadie, bueno, un poco Pansy y Millicent, respectivamente, pero no era de importarse, tampoco sabian por que no estaba molesto de ir a Gryffindor, si ahí estaba su peor rival desde que entraron a Hogwarts, Harry Potter..., todo eso era algo que tenia que averiguar cuando muy tarde al dia siguiente antes de las 6 de la tarde, a esas horas seria cuando se "mudaria" de casa su jefe  
  
-creo que lo mejor sera irme a dormir ya, vere si Draco todavía esta despierto, para tener una charla con el  
  
Al entrar en el dormitorio, ya casi no habia luz, solo la de una debil lampara que estaba al lado de la cama de Draco  
  
Lo que Gregory vio lo dejo sin habla (no solo por el hecho de verlo dibujando, sino tmb por ver a quien estaba dibujando), ahí estaba su jefe dibujando a una persona, pero no a una cualquiera, a la chica mas popular de todas, a la que menos se imagino que le gustaria a su amigo, era facil reconocerla, casi nadie tenia esos ojos, o es mas, nadie tenia esa cabellera larga hasta media espalda, roja como el fuego, ni siquiera sus odiosos hermanos, SI!!, adivinaron!!, era Ginny Weasly  
  
-DRACO!!, que estas haciendo??  
  
-O_o, lo que ves tremendo tonto, estoy haciendo un dibujo  
  
-pe-pero por que de esa??  
  
-"rayos, y ahora que le digo, no le puedo decir la verdad, TODOS se enterarian en menos de lo que me tardo en decir quidditch"- pensaba rapidamente Draco  
  
-Ohhh, o es que..., acaso te gusta??- sonrio picaramente  
  
-NO SEAS TONTO!!, yo?? El grandioso, rico y poderoso Draco Malfoy enamorarme de esa pobretona??, ni en sueños!!  
  
-entonces??- inquirio curioso el amigo  
  
-sencillo, simplemente quería hacerle un sencillo conjuro para cambiarle el color de su roja cabellera a un negro azabache, imagínate cuando se de cuenta del cambio!!- dijo pensando rápido  
  
-Ohh, con que era eso, JAJAJA, que buena idea has tenido Draco!!  
  
-si, JAJA- rió forzadamente, y pensando en como salir de esa  
  
debido a la gran impresión que le dio a Goyle viendo dibujar a Draco (no sabia que dibujaba), se le olvido preguntarle quien le gustaba, y todas las demas dudas que tenia  
  
Al dia siguiente, ultimo día de marzo, todos se levantaron como un día e clases normal, pero a media clase de pociones (para el alivio de Harry y sus amigos y para disgusto de Snape), la profesora McGonagall los saco de esa clase, especialmente difícil, se notaba que Snape estaba de muy mal humor  
  
-síganme por favor- les indico la profesora  
  
-y ahora que hicimos??- preguntaba una nerviosa Hermione a sus amigos, igualmente nerviosos  
  
-ni idea Hermione, ni idea- respondió Harry  
  
Tras caminar durante unos 5 min. Llegaron al despacho de Minerva McGonagall, en el que ya se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore  
  
-vaya!!, por fin llegan!!, los he estado esperando chicos  
  
Los tres amigos estaban sorprendidos de que los dos profesores mas importantes del colegio estuvieran ahí, y de que quisieran hablar con ellos  
  
-buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore- saludo Harry, que era el que estaba mas familiarizado con el director  
  
-buenas tardes Harry, señor Weasly y señorita Granger- saludo amablemente el director  
  
-buenos días señor profesor- respondieron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione  
  
-Bueno, ya basta de tantos saludos, mejor hablar de cosas mas importantes  
  
-si, es cierto Albus- dijo Minerva  
  
-los hemos mandado llamar para decirles algo- comenzó Albus  
  
-pasa algo malo- interrogo Hermione  
  
-no, nada, lo que pasa es que no queremos que haya problemas en estos ultimos 3 meses de clases- explico McGonagall  
  
-problemas, que clase de problemas??-dijo Ron  
  
-no ha regresado Voldemort..., o si??- pregunto atemorizado Harry  
  
-no, no es eso, no hemos tenido noticias de que haya habido un nuevo ataque..., pero en fin, volviendo al tema anterior, queremos evitar problemas, específicamente con el señor Malfoy- dijo esto viendo fijamente a Harry, era bien sabido que los dos eran rivales  
  
-Ohh, eso..., les aseguro que no habra ningun problema  
  
-gracias por su apoyo señorita Granger, ya lo creo que de su parte no habra problemas, el que me preocupa es el señor Malfoy- comento la profesora McGonagall  
  
-no se puede hacer nada para que a Malfoy no le toque en nuestra casa??- dijo Ron en tono suplicante  
  
-no, lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada señor Weasly- respondio Minerva apesadumbrada- pero en fin, a partir de mañana el señor Malfoy sera un miembro de nuestra casa, dormira con ustedes, muchachos- dijo viendo a Ron y a Harry- asi que no quiero que haya ninguna sorpresa en su cama, baul, o lo que sea, eso lo dejo a su cargo señorita Granger, debido a que es una prefecta- Hermione se sintio maravillosamente bien, y miro con el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos, los cuales estaban casi temblando, Hermione podria apostar a que ambos estaban pensando en ponerle una ratonera a la cama de Draco...  
  
-bueno, creo que eso es todo, sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes muchachos, ojala que mañana les vaya bien.  
  
Después de la clase de pociones tenian recreo, pero Daco no tuvo debido a que Snape lo mando llamar  
  
-pasa algo malo profesor- pregunto Draco en forma preocupada, pero hipócrita  
  
-no, nada señor Malfoy, solo que estaba pensando en dale algunos consejos que le podrían servir  
  
-si??, que clase de consejos??, y en que los podria usar??- pregunto "interesado" Draco  
  
-pues..., serviran a partir de mañana, debido a que se ira a la casa de Gryffindor, rayos, por que te toco en esa casa??, es la peor de todas, no opina lo mismo Malfoy??  
  
-si señor, la peor- mintió Draco, era verdad que no la consideraba la mejor, ni la peor..., ademas el estaba contento de poder ver a Ginny...  
  
-bueno, siguiendo con los consejos, son los siguientes:  
  
1.- no dejar....  
  
Después de un rato de platicar con Snape, Draco por fin pudo ir a su sala común por sus cosas, en 2 horas ya no seria Sly, seria Gry...  
  
Al llegar a su sala común, una gran sorpresa lo estaba esperando...  
  
  
  
n. de a.: se me olvido poner esto en el cap.. anterior, la serie de libros de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, WB, etc... (no me acuerdo de todos ^^u), no escribo este fic con fines lucrativos, solo es de una fan, para mas fans ^^  
  
como va??, lo se, lo se, si este capitulo no les gusto pueden patearme, quedo HORRIBLE!!, me dio algo asi como un bloqueo de escritor, y por fin hoy me puse a escribir, pero no se me ocurria NADA, y bueno, esto fue lo que salio..., lo se, mas bien parecio un capitulo de relleno, T_T  
  
no me vayan a decir nada de que por que no puse el otro amor de Draco, ya tengo ahora si a alguien en mente, pero todavía se aceptan sugerencias, en este cap. Ya empecé a insinuar quien es, a ver si adivinan ;)  
  
a todos los que dejaron reviews muchas gracias, y a los que leyeron y no dejaron, muchas gracias tmb  
  
no se vallan sin antes dejarme un review, a uds solo les cuesta 5 min, y a mi me alegran el dia  
  
bueno, me retiro por el momento  
  
ByE!!  
  
Windy 


	3. La Sorpresa

Malfoy un Gryffindor??  
  
  
  
1 La Sorpresa  
  
Draco caminaba lentamente, sin ánimos, pensando en su porvenir..., ¡Como que un Gryffindor!!!, es verdad, siempre había deseado ser un león, su valor no tenia igual, bueeeno, nunca lo había podido demostrar...,(o mas bien nunca buscaba hacerlo... sigh), tmb tenia una gran mente, eso significaba que podria ser ravenclaw, pero..., NUNCA UN HUFFPLUFF!!, eso jamas!!, no era muy bueno trabajando en equipo, de hecho, nunca lo había sido, siempre terminaba gritando y agresivo, con ganas (y apariencia) de que le iba a arrancar el brazo al primero que se le acercara..., y eso no era bueno...  
  
Así iba cavilando nuestro Draco (n. de a. Que digo!!, MI Draco... ;)),cuando de repente llego a la entrada de su casa..., pero decidió no entrar todavía, no deseaba que lo acosaran con preguntas tontas como: "como te sientes??", "estas triste??", "me vas a extrañar", esta ultima era la mas odiada, especialmente si la que la decía era Pansy, argh, acaso no podía entender que NUNCA se fijaría en ella??, y todavía peor, no lo decía a manera de pregunta, sino como una afirmación, dando por seguro que así seria  
  
  
  
En la sala común...  
  
Ahí dentro todo era muy diferente, como dicen, cada loco con su tema, y Crabbe y Goyle no eran la excepción  
  
-ya te dije que no...- repelaba Goyle  
  
-pero es muy buena idea Vincent, de seguro le encantara- contestaba Crabbe encantado  
  
-pero no se puede, recuerda que eso esta prohibido!!- decia asustado  
  
-pero ya lo tengo- dijo con un puchero  
  
-no se enojara el profesor Snape??- dijo con aun mas miedo  
  
-nah!!, no lo creo, al fin y al cabo, Draco es su preferido, y acuerdate de lo otro...  
  
-eso que ni que, pero aun asi me da miedo...  
  
-JA!!, miedo de que??, de que la vieja bruja Mcgonagall te mande a detención??  
  
-que decian de Minerva??- se oyó una voz  
  
Los 2 amigos se voltearon a ver quien les habia hablado, ambos ya suponian quien era, pero al verlo, pusieron una cara que cambio de rosa a verde, morado, etc., pasando por toda la gama de colores, pues era ni mas ni menos que... SI!!, adivinaron!!, Severus Snape!!  
  
-na-nada profesor- dijeron nerviosos al unísono  
  
-Mmm..., no les creo, pero bueno, tengo mucho trabajo como para quedarme aquí escuchando excusas babosas  
  
-fiu.., ya nos veia en detención- dijo aliviado Goyle  
  
-en que estabamos??  
  
-ahh, si, en la sorpresa!!  
  
-sigues con miedo??  
  
-claro!!, bueeeno, no tanto, pero si tantito  
  
-entonces todo queda listo, ya me lo mandaron, solo es cosa de ir a buscar a Draco y entretenerlo tantito hasta que todo quede perfecto  
  
-de que sorpresa hablan??- pregunto Pansy asomándose por ahí  
  
-O_o!!, Pansy!!, que haces aquí??, ES EL DORMITORIO DE CHICOS!!!- gritaron asustados  
  
  
  
DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...  
  
-Ugh, Pansy..., creo que no fue muy buena idea envolverlo...- dijo tirando papel para envolver verde y plateado  
  
-Como crees eso Vincent!!, solo es cosa de encontrar el hechizo correcto.., mm..., debe haber uno en todos estos libros O_o- dijo enfadada, (n. de a. claro que eran como 5 -_-)  
  
-seria TAAAAN bueno tener a alguien como Hermione en estos momentos- suspiro Crabbe, y agrego por lo bajo- en lugar de esta vieja bruja...  
  
-QUE DIJISTE!!!- grito con llamas y chispas en los ojos  
  
-O_o, na-nada, gran, absoluta, hermosa, majestuosa y modestísima srita. Pansy- para que no se enojara más Pansy, dijo esto rápidamente  
  
-mucho mejor, vas aprendiendo a como tratarme- y lo vio con una mirada algo, mm.., como decirlo, mm..., picara, si, eso era  
  
-ok, ok, déjense de esas tonterías y pongámonos a pensar en el regalo!!- grito con autoridad Goyle  
  
NOOOOOO!!!!, AAAHHHH!!!, se oyó un grito general en toda la sala de Slytherin, junto con algunas risas apartadas  
  
-ijole!!, de seguro Greenphy ya quemo algo mas- suspiro Gregory- ese pequeño diablillo no entiende...  
  
-VINCENT!!, GREGORY!!!  
  
-no me grites Bullstrode (n. de a., no me acuerdo como se escribe, 1000 disculpas si esta mal...)- dijeron de manera despectiva los dos amigos- que quieres??  
  
-que saquen a esta bestia de aquí!!, y de pasada si se puede, que alguno salga conmigo..., y me paguen un vestido nuevo... ¬¬  
  
-y por que deberíamos hacer lo que tu dices??, eh??- dijo Goyle con cara de espanto al imaginarse a Millicent con el, ahhh!!, pero no quito el tono de retados- solo porque se quemo tu horrible vestido??  
  
Haciendo poco caso del vestido continuó: porque les puedo manda una lechuza mis papis, los cuales tienen muchas influencias, ellos al enterarse, querrán ver al profesor Snape y luego a Dumbledore, y ellos al saber lo que tienen aquí guardado, lo cual por si no lo saben esta prohibido!!- dijo presumiendo- además, ese vestido ya no me gustaba =P  
  
-para que querrán hablar sus padres conmigo srita. Bullstrode??  
  
-Vamos Bullstrode, ve y chisméale al Prof. Snape- dijo retándola  
  
-que traen entre manos??, si quieres que le diga, lo haré- tomo aire y soltó todo: pues fíjese Prof. Snape que estos dos compañeros, (por desgracia míos...), para ser mas exactos, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle tienen un dragón escondido aquí  
  
Todos: QUE TIENEN QUE?!?!  
  
-ahh, eso, no se preocupe srita., ya estaba enterado- y se volteo- y ahora Sres., me encantaría ver el ejemplar de colacuerno húngaro verde y plateado que consiguieron, deben de ser muy extraños..., para serles sinceros solo conocia los negros, pero..., en fin, quiero verle...  
  
-claro prof. Pase por aquí, no se acerque mucho o lo asustara, si le cae bien le echara una llamarada, y es muy jugueton..., apenas es pequeño, mírelo dijo abriendo la puerta  
  
-wow!!, meno mal que es pequeño...  
  
Millicent estaba que echaba fuego y chispas- como que no les hizo nada!!, esto no se quedara asi!!  
  
  
  
AFUERA DE LA SALA...  
  
Draco, después de haberse quedado afuera mientras todo esto sucedía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de todo el alboroto que se habia hecho, pues estaba pensando en Ginny...  
  
-Draco, oye Draco, DRACO!!!- alguien le gritaba, alguien que lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-O_o, quien me habla!!- dijo enojado- ohh, Chang..., que quieres??- vaya!!, nunca me imagine que supiera mi nombre...  
  
-mira, no hay necesidad de ser tan grosero conmigo, solo venia a decirte que ya es hora de que te vayas a tu nueva casa- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue  
  
-"genial..., ya tenias la oportunidad de tu vida y la dejaste ir, que tonto eres Draco Malfoy"- se decía reprochándose- será mejor que ya entre a mi sala común, es decir, a mi ex – sala común...  
  
Draco iba abriendo la puerta cuando una tremenda llamarada lo chamusco todo- que rayos fue eso??- dijo enfadado  
  
-oh, oh, Vincent..., creo que no salió como lo esperábamos...  
  
-no tienes que decírmelo Crabbe, en serio, si no me dices no me entero  
  
-en serio??  
  
-fue un sarcasmo ¬¬  
  
  
  
N. de A.: Hola!!!, cuanto sin vernos por estos rumbos, no??, la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero por fin, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo..., les gusto??, en realidad a mi no..., le falto algo, pero no se bien que fue, de modo que así lo deje..., je  
  
Que les pareció la sorpresa??, se imaginaron que iba a ser un dragón??, y con Cho??, que querrá Draco con ella??, mm..., eso me huele extraño..., para no arruinarlo, (más, si se puede...), lo deje medio que en suspenso, pero como que no salió vdd??, de hecho, como Cali-chan dijo del cap. pasado, creo que este tmb. Salió como de transición..., pero en fin, a ver que sigue, (porque no tengo ni idea T_T), ok, ok, si, pero no se las digo BWAHAHAHAHA (risa maquiavélica)  
  
Ok, ok, antes de seguir escribiendo mas tonterías, me retiro, no sin antes darle las gracias a mi hermana, la cual me dio la idea del dragón, y a tod@s las personas que me dejaron review, y a las que no, tmb. Les doy las gracias por leer la historia, aunque les recuerdo que a uds. No les cuesta mas que 5 minutos (máximo), y a una, le alegran el día.., tmb. Les digo que se aceptan dulces, chocolates, un Draco o Harry de carne y hueso, un Kero (de CCS, lo han visto??, no es hermoso?? *^^*), un Li Shaoran, tmb de CCS *^^*, estem, que mas??, ahh, si, felicitaciones, ideas, un viaje a cancún todo pagado (o a donde sea), pueden mandarlos a mi mail: agl_16@hotmail.com o facilítense/me la vida y déjenme un review, ok??  
  
ByE!!  
  
Windy 


	4. La primera Impresion

MALFOY UN GRYFFINDOR??  
  
1 LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN  
  
-Whoa!!, que fue eso?!- volteo a ver a los posibles culpables- Crabbe, Goyle, ustedes son los responsables!?- preguto con cierta seguridad  
  
-Uhm.., err.., Draco.., nosotros.. no- balbuceaban ambos guarros (n. de a. para el que no es mexicoparlante, son guardaespaldas, guaruras, etc)  
  
-No quiero sus explicaciones!!, no ven que me chamuscaron mi túnica gris nueva!?!, pero.., bueno, bueno, de todas formas, que era eso??, me pareció ver un dra...- de repente el chico rubio platinado fue callado, tapándole la boca alguien mas  
  
-N..no hables!!- susurro gritando Goyle (n. de a. susurro gritando??, como fue eso?? ;))  
  
-Ja!!, diganle ustedes, o Yo le dire  
  
-N..no!!- Crabbe  
  
-Ni se te ocurra eso Bullstrode!!- le grito Goyle a su chica, si se acuerdan que le gustaba, no??  
  
-Por que no??, oh!!, apuesto a que el viejo bobo no sabe nada, vdd??  
  
-Na..nada de que??- pregunto Crabbe fingiendo ignorancia  
  
-A ver, a ver, déjense de tonterías y explíquenme de una vez!!- exigio Draco  
  
-Upps!!- se oyo en toda la sala comun, en especial se noto en la cara de Crabbe y Goyle, que pasaron de su color habitual al verde, morado, amarillo, etc, una gran gama de colores  
  
-sera mejor explicarlo todo ahora, verdad jóvenes??- comento Snape apareciéndose como por arte de magia, probablemente, no??  
  
-Grr.., explicar que!!- gruño por enésima vez Draco (n. de a., ya se que no van TAAANTAS veces, pero se me ocurrio, je ^^), estaba empezando a perder la paciencia  
  
-Quien de los dos empezara??  
  
-'...'- Crabbe y Goyle  
  
-O bien, le podemos ceder la explicación a la señorita Bullstrode, parece que esta realmente anisosa por explicar todo  
  
Mientras Snape decia todo este sermón, la sala se fue vaciando, ya después se enterarian.., y Crabbe y Goyle hicieron 'reunion aparte', discutiendo quien explicaria, al fin decidieron que seria:  
  
-PANSY!!  
  
-O_o, que quieren??- pregunto de mala gana la chica  
  
-que nos hagas un favor- dijeron con 'puppy face'  
  
-ah si??, y que favor seria ese??  
  
-pues que le expliques todo a Draco..  
  
-O_o, YO!?, por que yo??- rezongaba Pansy- que sea Millicent, ella SI que lo quiere contar  
  
-Si!!, yo quiero!!- se dio media vuelta hacia donde estaba Draco y  
  
empezo un torbellino de palabras, a las cuales, obviamente, no se les entendia NADA  
  
Draco y compañía, incluido Snape estaban @_@- bueno, bueno, en vista de que nadie quiere explicarnos...  
  
-QUE YO SI QUIERO!!- se oyo una voz a lo lejos  
  
-Alguien oyo algo??, como el graznido de un pajaro, o algo asi??- continuo Snape  
  
-Grr...- Millicent estaba que ya no aguantaba mas, ya era suficiente con que su amor, Goyle, la hubiera humillado de una forma tan.., mm.., humillante??, y ahora su jefe de casa le decia que tenia como voz un graznido de pajaro- y vuelvo a repetir, esto no se quedara asi!- se decia en voz baja  
  
Mientras que Millicent se lamentaba pensando esto, Snape habia aprovechado para explicarle todo a Malfoy...- ...y bien, joven Malfoy (n. de a. si le dice asi??, en caso de que no, pls mandenme un review para corregir, zas??), esto fue idea de sus dos amigotes- voltearon a verlos todos los presentes, y estos solo se mordian las uñas, estaban super palidos y sudaban frio- una gran idea para despedirlo, opino yo..., que pina usted señor Malfoy??- pregunto viéndolo fijamente el unico profesor ahi presente.  
  
Era cierto que después del enojo, aquel ejemplar era en verdad hermoso (n. de a., je, hice un verso sin esfuerzo!!: enojo- hermoso ^^). Draco no tenia ni idea de cuanto podria costar un dragon, menos un colacuerno hungaro, y muchisisimo menos un cola-cuerno húngaro verde y plateado- Draco suspiro  
  
-Veo que te gusto, vdd Draco??- dijo una voz femenina detrás de el  
  
-Es cierto Pansy, que observadora te has vuelto- comento todavía embelesado viendo a ese magnifico dragon  
  
-Errm.., Draco??  
  
-O_o, quien me habla??- buscó con la mirada- oh, eres tu Pansy, veo que todavía sigues aquí, que es lo que quieres??  
  
-Mhn, pues.., es que.., lo que.. pasa..  
  
-si??- pregunto impacientándose, como ya habia demostrado antes, la paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes..  
  
-Pues.., veras.., yo tmb tengo un regalo de despedida para ti- dijo dándole un sobre rojo cerrado con un corazon blanco  
  
Antes de que Draco hubiera pensado en si darle las gracias o espetarle algun insulto, la jovencita salio corriendo, veloz como el viento a refugiarse en el dormitorio de las chicas  
  
-UUUYYY!!, Draco ya tiene novia!!, Draco ya tiene novia!!!- empezaron a gritar a los cuatro vientos Crabbe y Goyle  
  
-Ya cállense!!-grito el joven Malfoy, viendo y preguntándose que podria contener aquel sobre, seguro no era un howler, pues eran mucho mas pesados, entonces.., que seria aquella carta??  
  
Draco guardo la carta en su tunica..  
  
Después de esta escena, los 3 jovenes que estaban en la sala calleron en la cuenta de que habia un inusual silencio en la sala..  
  
-Chicos.., no se les hace raro este silencio??- pregunto Malfoy  
  
Al no obtener respuesta, volteo hacia donde habian estado sus amigos hacia unos momentos, y lo unico que vio fue una de esas clásicas escenas en las que ve a un viajero, una de esas bolas que salen en las escenas de los desiertos, y cayo en la cuenta de que hacia 10 min. ya tenia que haber estado en el gran comedor para su 'transferencia' oficial de casa  
  
Lo primero que hizo Draco fue entrar en un estado de total histeria- como se me pudo olvidar!!, AHHH!!!- gritaba- no me puedo aparecer, eso esta prohibido!!, que hago, que hago??- se preguntaba agarrandose la cabeza con preocupación, de repente:- ya se!!- djo levantando un dedo- tarde o temprano me tendría que servir el regalo de mis padres, y que mejor momento que ahora??- dijo mientras sacaba un giratiempo  
  
Se paso la cadena por el cuello y dio un cuarto de vuelta, no necesitaria demasiado tiempo, solo el suficiente para hacer sus maletas, (n. de a., menos mal.., y dicen que las mujeres dejamos todo para ultima hora.. V.V)  
  
Draco ni bien acababa de desaparecerse cuando una cabecita se asomo a la sala comun- vaya, que raro, hubiera jurado que Draco seguia aquí hacia unos instantes..- se decia Pansy- bueno, ojala y lea mi carta, que no la tire, y que la guarde siempre junto a el..- decia algo triste  
  
Al mismo tiempo, Draco, (tiempo atrás, osease con el giratiempo), agarraba todo a la carrera, sus tunicas de gala, de diario, (que mas bien TODAS parecian de gala..), calcetines, zapatos, en fin, todo.., (n. de a. nunca han entrado a la habitación de un chico??, pues imagínense el cuarto mas o menos asi, aunque haya elfos domesticos no pueden tener todo en perfectas condiciones, no??), cuando por fin termino de guardar todo, y se aseguro de que nadia lo estuviera viendo, se fue de la sala comun, y se dirigio hacia el gran comedor..., habia sido el tiempo justo con el giratiempo...  
  
A la par que Draco se iba acercando a las puertas del gran comedor, se iba sintiendo más y más nervioso, no solo por el hecho de oir la infinidad de voces que salian de ahí y de que iba algo tarde a la ceremonia de 'cambio' de casas, sino porque tendría que convivir con Harry Potter y compañia, SU PEOR ENEMIGO!!, bueno, eso de su 'peor enemigo' distaba mucho de ser verdad.., si bien no eran los mejores amigos, ya no se trataban TAN mal, como que uno no tomaba en cuenta al otro y viceversa, aunque claro, si habia oportunidad de herir al otro, ninguno dudaba en hacerlo, pero..., que mas daba, si una vez Draco le habia ofrecido su amistad a Harry por que no volver a hacerlo??  
  
Oww.., el solo pensar en eso me da dolor de estomago :-S- se decia el rubio- por que no acepto mi amistad aquel dia en el callejón Diagon?!?- se reprochaba a si mismo- apuesto a que hubieramos sido los mejores amigos que podrían existir!!, incluso mejor que con ese pobreton Weasly!!.., ambos tenemos cosas en comun, ninguno tiene padres.., ja!!, mis 'padres'??, YO NO TENGO PADRES!!- decia con una mezcla de ira con resentimiento- considero mas padre o madre a mi elfo domestico particular, el me procuraba más que mis, vuelvo a repetir, 'padres'- mientras pensaba todo esto se quedo quieto frente a la puerta del gran comedor, no queria entrar..- y si huyo??- se pregunto- apuesto a que nadie notaria si yo no estuviera!!- dijo con aun mas resentimiento- solo Snape lo notaria..., o en su caso, Potter, debido a que ya no lo molestaría...  
  
Seguia pensando y pensando en estas cosas Draco cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió repentinamente..  
  
-(n. de a. con voz de anunciador de premios o de comerciales) y aquí tenemos a nuestro ultimo concursante el frío, malvado, sexy, manipulador, rubio natural, y demás atributos: DRAAAACO MALFOY!!!- se oyó una voz que decía con un megáfono mágico  
  
Malfoy no sabia que hacer, si esconderse, darse la media vuelta o entrar petulantemente a ese comedor..., opto por entrar normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, o eso era lo que pretendía..., porque en realidad lo que paso fue que entro como un ratón a su sentencia de muerte.., si amigos, esa apariencia tenia nuestro segurísimo Draco: iba encorvado, como para que no lo vieran, si no sonrojado, sus mejillas tomaron más color del habitual, y su mirada, esa fría mirada gris retante, no quedaba ni rastro de ella, tal vez solo el color, pues iba rehuyendo a todas las miradas que le seguían, en especial a las de Slytherin.., difícilmente volvería a verlos a los ojos...  
  
-pero que rayos estoy pensando!!- se decía a si mismo Malfoy- para empezar el cambio de casa no fue por mi gusto!!, segundo, si cambio no quiere decir que tmb cambiara mi forma de ser!!, no señor!!, seguiré siendo el Draco Malfoy que soy ahora, si tengo que 'abrirme' hacia los asquerosos leones, sera porque si no moriría, pero creo que difícilmente cambiara mi forma de pensar hacia ellos- en cuando termino de decirse esto, llego al frente del gran comedor, justo enfrente de la mesa de los maestros, y la profesora McGonagall le dio una... efusiva?? Bienvenida  
  
-Muy bien joven Malfoy, espero que esta nueva modalidad de compartir experiencias sea para bien de todos- dijo esto McGonagall viendo significativamente hacia Harry y Ron- y de igual manera espero que esa 'tonta' rivalidad que hay entre algunos de los de esta casa y usted, se vaya rompiendo poco a poco, mostrando lo mejor que cada uno tenemos- dijo esto viendo especialmente a Harry, el cual lo único que quería era desaparecerse de ahí de inmediato, o haber tenido la capa de su padre..  
  
-pst, pst, Hermione- dijo una voz quedamente  
  
-mhn??, que quieres Ron??- dijo de manera cortante  
  
-no, nada.., solo que no te parece que la profesora McGonagall esta insinuando que nos tendremos que llevar bien con esa mosca muerta??- dijo refiriéndose a Draco  
  
-te parece??, a mi no, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso de que la rivalidad debe romperse- dijo firmemente  
  
-aunque te haya hecho que tuvieras dientes de conejo??  
  
-¬¬x no me lo recuerdes- dijo la chica mientras fruncía el entrecejo- pero por otra parte, gracias a ese incidente tengo una dentadura normal- dijo luciendo una espléndida sonrisa, sip, de esas 'marca colgate', que hizo a Ron babear..., si, como lo suponían, seguía queriendo a Hermione...- sigh- suspiro Ron  
  
Draco ya estaba aburrido de la bienvenida, de modo que se puso a ver en que se distraía, como no podía voltearse de espaldas, y lo único que tenia de frente era a la mesa de Gry, rápidamente encontró con que entretenerse, en ver fijamente a Ginny Weasly..  
  
-rayos!!, por que me ve de esa forma??- decía ½ enojada la hermosa chica a su amiga Eogy Moon que era la que estaba a su lado  
  
-ay, pero Ginny, no te hagas, yo se que ese chico te encanta!!  
  
-¿?, a mi?? Encantarme Draco Malfoy??, Eogy, no tienes fiebre??- pregunto la pelirroja mientras le ponia una mano en la frente para comprobar que su amiga no estuviera desvariando..  
  
-'oww, rayos, por que el, justo él tuvo que tocar en Gry??'- pensaba Ginny- 'no habría problema si no fuera uno de los chicos mas codiciados de Hogwarts..., y si no fuera tan guapo, sexy, cool, en fin..'- pensaba medio embelesada Ginny- 'TONTA!!, no seré yo la que tengo fiebre??, el único chico del que puedo hablar asi es de Harry!!, el SI que es el mejor chico!!'- volteo a ver a Harry, el cual solo tenia ojos para Cho..., al ver esto, Ginny se puso triste.., no lograba comprender que rayos tenia esa mosquita muerta que tanto le gustaba a Harry!!, si ella (Ginny) era la chica mas bonita de 6to en Gry!!, y de esta forma fue creciendo y creciendo una semillita de odio hacia Cho Chang, de alguna manera Ginny lograría que su amor se fijara en ella...  
  
Después de un buen rato de sermones, Draco por fin pudo pasar a sentarse, y con desagrado vio que solo había un lugar disponible al lado de Ron y Nick casi decapitado  
  
Draco se acerco al lugar, pero no se pudo sentar porque 'repentinamente' Ron se acordo que tenia que buscar 'algo' en su mochila, y la puso en el único lugar disponible  
  
-erhm.., Weasly..- dijo con precaución  
  
-Hermione, oiste el chirriar de una puerta??- pregunto con sarcasmo Ron haciendo caso omiso de Draco  
  
-Weasly..  
  
-vamos Ron, pregunta que es lo que quiere- animo la chica  
  
-mphu, que quieres Malfoy- pregunto tajantemente el pelirrojo  
  
-pues que sospecho que pusiste a propósito tu mochila para que yo no me sentara  
  
-en serio??, te ibas a sentar ahí??- pregunto con fingida sorpresa- entonces deja me hago mas para acá- pero no se hizo mas para 'acá' para que se sentara Draco, se hizo mas para 'acá' para ocupar el lugar disponible, haciendose el ancho  
  
Sin otro remedio, Draco se tuvo que hacer flaquito para poder sentarse en el mini lugar que Ron le había dejado  
  
Durante la cena no hubo nada digno de mención, solo, tal vez, el hecho de que parecía que los leones no se habían dado cuenta de que un Sly estaba con ellos, como se dice acá en México, ni lo 'fumaban', de modo que ese solitario chico ceno lo suficiente como para no morir de hambre y se retiro pronto del gran comedor, pero.. OHH!!!, gran sorpresa, no sabia como llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.., al parecer a McGonagall se le había pasado decir el lugar y el santo y seña, o bien pudo haberlo dicho en algún momento de los que Draco no la pelo absolutamente nada.., tendría que esperar a alguien de Gry para que le dijera como llegar  
  
Los primeros Gry que salieron fueron unos niños de 1er año que lo miraron con terror en los ojos, y no era de extrañar, Draco tenia una finta de 'ni me mires que te ahorco', luego salieron unas chicas de Raven, a Draco no le servían para nada.., luego Neville, el rubio ya se estaba acercando cuando Nevile olvido que habia dejado su tarea en el comedor, y entonces Draco dudo en preguntarle algo a ese chico, si no habia perdido la cabeza Neville era probablemente porque la tenia pegada...,y posteriormente salieron Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seamus y Dean Thomas, Draco dudo en acercase, pero lo hizo, de otra manera nunca empezaría a socializar con sus compañeros  
  
-erhm.., disculpen- dijo quedito  
  
-oh!!, pero miren!!- dijo en alta voz Dean- miren!!, es nuestro nuevo compañero de casa!!- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo  
  
-cierto, cierto, déjame presentarme, yo soy Seamus Finnigan- otro sarcasmo- y tu eres, tu eres..., como te llamas??- dijo con fingida ignorancia- AHH!!, Dragon!!- otro obvio sarcasmo..  
  
Draco no sabia que hacer, esos leones lo estaban aplastando, tenia que hacer algo, y pronto  
  
-mira mocoso, en mi vida he sabido como te llamas, ni me interesa saberlo, porque la gente de mi status no se mezcla con la del tuyo- dijo con su especial mirada fría, miro significativamente tmb a Hermione, Ron y Harry- y si hubiera sido por mi, hubiera preferido ir a Hufflepluff a estar contigo, asi que, si no te gusta que este en Gryffindor, puedes ir recogiendo tus maletas para dormir en los pasillos, porque el directos ha dicho que ya no se podrá cambiar a ningún 'elegido'  
  
todos los que iban pasando por ahí en ese momento se quedaron con cara de 'WHAT??', Draco, sin darse cuenta, hablo mucho mas alto de lo normal, y no era un comentario muy lindo que digamos.., o si??  
  
-bueno, bueno, chicos, ya cálmense- trato de bajar los humos el chico de cabello despeinado, y dirigiéndose a Malfoy- y bien, que querías??  
  
-Solo quería que me dijeran donde rayos esta la sala común de Gryffindor  
  
no se sabia bien de donde provenía un extraño sonido, parecido al que se produce cuando alguien hace intentos fallidos para acallar la risa...  
  
-Weasly, que es lo que te causa tanta gracia??  
  
-(tratando de contener la risa), es.. jajaj.. qu.. jaja. No.. no me jajajaja, puedo imaginajajajar que.. no sa..jajaja be llegar a.. ajaja la torre!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reia como loco Ron- nosotros desde 2do ya sabemos donde queda su sala común  
  
-O_o, como saben eso?- pregunto mordazmente Draco  
  
Antes de que Ron contestara, Harry le lanzo una significativa mirada que era algo así como: 'ni se te ocurra meter la pata con la poción multijugos, que si lo haces, te ahorco!!'  
  
Ron comprendió la idea (gracias a Dios!!), y como no se le ocurria nada que decir, Hermione intervino:  
  
-no hagas caso Malfoy, es solo que ya es tarde para el pobre Ronnie y ya esta desvariando- dijo como apiadándose de Ron  
  
-'bueeno, esto pudo haber salido peor, creo que después de todo, será un tiempo divertido'- pensaba Draco  
  
y con esto, llegaron al Retrato de la Señora Gorda, dieron el santo y seña (wachuwa), y entraron  
  
Rápidamente los chicos se fueron a sus dormitorios y las chicas a los suyos, cuando Draco entro, rápidamente encontró su cama y su baúl, un poco mas apartada de las otras, pero no le importo. Debido a su cansancio ni siquiera se cambio de ropa, y se acostó tal cual y se durmió enseguida. No se dio cuenta de que un sobre rojo se salió de su túnica y callo junto a su cama...  
  
  
  
N. de A. POR FIN!!, POR FIN ACABE ESTE CAPITULO!!, a decir verdad, este cap. me gusto, y quedo mas largo que los otros!!, ok, ok, como siempre, espero sus reviews dándome sus puntos de opinión, y ahora si, sorry por no responder reviews, pero ahorita que estoy escribiendo, no estoy conectada para ver que reviews hay T_T  
  
Como siempre doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews y a los que leyeron y no dejaron tmb, ok??  
  
Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivos autores, si??  
  
ByE!!  
  
Windy, a veces Windy Wolf 


	5. Pesadillas o realidades

MALFOY UN GRYFFINDOR??  
  
Pesadillas o realidades  
  
  
  
Rápidamente los chicos se fueron a sus dormitorios y las chicas a los suyos, cuando Draco entro, rápidamente encontró su cama y su baúl, un poco mas apartada de las otras, pero no le importo. Debido a su cansancio ni siquiera se cambio de ropa, y se acostó tal cual y se durmió enseguida. No se dio cuenta de que un sobre rojo se salió de su túnica y callo junto a su cama...  
  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
-TU!!!- se oía que gritaban  
  
-?_?, que pasa aquí??  
  
-TU LO HICISTE!!- gritaban  
  
-yo hice que??, QUE HICE?!?!  
  
-JHÁ, ahora resulta que no lo sabes- dijo una mujer adelantándose  
  
-no se que??- el culpable no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.. entonces se hizo un denso silencio en el que el acusado aprovechó para ver en dónde se encontraba..  
  
era de noche, había luna llena, de modo que se podía ver con claridad todo el derredor.., se encontraban en un campo abierto, no muy lejos de un pueblo, eso se sabía porque a lo lejos se veían luces y construcciones  
  
alrededor de él y de la mujer se habían ido congregando muchas personas que formaban un círculo cerrado entorno a ellos  
  
La persona miró a la mujer, era chaparrita y gordita, ojos pequeños y voz algo estridente, aunque eso era debido a lo mejor por la situación en que se encontraba..  
  
-'a quién me recuerda??, a quien me recuerda??'- pensaba para sí mismo- 'dónde la he visto antes??, aunque estoy seguro de que nunca en mi vida había visto antes a esta señora..'-continuaba el chico pensando, pero pronto sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas:  
  
La mujer miró a la persona con una mirada llena de odio, de dolor, de resentimiento.., y a continuación prosiguió:  
  
-dime, dime la razón por la cual lo hiciste??- esta vez la pregunta no tenia odio en si, ahora era algo así como una súplica.. el interrogado ya estaba harto, así que preguntó:  
  
-DE QUE RAZON HABLAN?!?!- gritó con exasperación- NO HE HECHO NADA!!  
  
-CLARO QUE SI!!- gritó un hombre mientras se adentraba en el círculo que habían formado más personas alrededor del culpable y de la mujer- LO MATASTE!!  
  
-¿?- ahora si que el chico estaba totalmente 'norteado' en la 'conversación'..- que hice QUÉ??- lo acusaban de haber matado a alguien!!, pero... EL NO HABIA HECHO NADA!!- 'entonces... cómo sucedió esto??, cómo es que estoy aquí??'- se preguntaba para sí mismo el chico- 'recuerdo que estaba en el dormitorio con los demás..., incluso ahí estaba Malfoy!!... y después.., y después... NO RECUERDO QUE PASÓ!!, que fue lo que pasó después??..'- el chico no lograba recordar nada más, no entendía lo que pasaba..., incluso se pellizcó a sí mismo para comprobar que no estaba soñando..- AUCH!!, eso dolió.., entonces... esto no es un sueño??, que pasa entonces??- cavilaba el chico mientras se pasaba una mano por su despeinado cabello azabache. (n. de a.: ya supieron quien es?? ;), pero a que aun no saben lo que está pasando, cierto??, MBUAHAHA, soy mala y no se los diré!! MWAHAHA, ok, a lo mejor si, pero aún no, je)  
  
-estás recordando como lo mataste??- preguntó el hombre como una cuchillada Harry decidió cambiar de estrategia y disimular que sí lo había hecho él  
  
-claro!!, cómo olvidarlo!!- dijo con una cínica sonrisa (fingía)  
  
Todos los demás presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.., cómo era posible que un chico de 17 años fuera tan cínico??, y capaz de hacer ESO!?  
  
-lo sabia!!, lo sabía!!- gritó la mujer- desde que mi hijo se hizo amigo de tu padre se lo advertí!!  
  
-que le advirtió??, que se cuidara porque él era un bueno para nada??- agregó desafiante el chico refiriéndose al supuesto asesinado, aunque aún no sabía de quién se trataba  
  
-pobre Peter, pobrecillo..- suspiró otra mujer- era tan buena persona..  
  
-le advertimos que no fuera a esa escuela!!- gritaba el único hombre que había hablado- le dijimos que gente como.. como tu y tu padre no eran de fiar!!, que terminarían traicionándolo!!, y que ha pasado?!?!, hicieron lo que le advertimos!!- gritaba con odio el hombre- Peter, mi hermano.., era una excelente persona!!..., era... -decía con dolor- ya no lo es.., por que??, porque tú te deshiciste de él!!- se le quebró un poco la voz- mi hermano, mi pobre hermano.., él era incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie ni a nada..- parecía que ya se iba a callar, pero continuó- le advertimos que eso sería un mal para él, que toda esa gente está maldita!!, son de la peor calaña!!  
  
-SI!!- afirmaron todos los presentes, pero cosa rara, la madre de Peter se quedó callada... cuando este hombre se refirió a gente como 'ellos' (Harry) y su padre (James), entendió a la perfección que se referían a su capacidad de usar magia la primera vez que se había mencionado el nombre de la víctima, no había hecho caso del nombre, pero ahora.. ahora lo entendía!!: hablaban de Peter Pettegrew!!  
  
Cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta de quién era la persona de quien hablaban, un odio renació en él, un odio que desde 3er año no sentía, un odio en contra del que se decía uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres...  
  
Entonces no se pudo contener y explotó diciendo:  
  
-incapaz de hacerle daño a nada?!!  
  
-eso es lo que decimos.. pobre..- afirmaron todos los presentes  
  
-USTEDES NO SABEN NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE HIZO!!- soltó de repente el chico de gafas  
  
-¿?, la mitad de lo que hizo??- la mujer parecía sorprendida- d..de que habl..- no pudo terminar la frase porque su otro hijo interrumpió diciendo:  
  
-sabemos lo suficiente!!, no necesitamos que tú nos digas nada!!- dijo cortante el hermano  
  
-ah!!, con que no lo quieren saber, pues bien, aunque no lo quieran se los diré- Harry esta fúrico!!, no lo podría contener por más tiempo, y así empezó su relato:  
  
En el colegio de magia había 4 chicos inseparables: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, mi padre James Potter, y Peter Pettegrew, el primero de ellos era un licántropo  
  
-un qué??- se preguntaban todos los ahí presentes que no tenían relacion alguna con el mundo mágico  
  
Aunque los allí presentes no entendían ni 'jota' de lo que estaba hablando Harry, pusieron mucha atención a lo que el iba contando..  
  
El chico de gafas no les hizo el menor caso y continuó su relato:  
  
estos 4 chicos hacían toda clase de locuras juntos, incluso se convirtieron en animagos.., y se tenían entre ellos una confianza inigualable.., es más, decían que cada uno daría la vida por el otro  
  
terminaron sus estudios en la escuela de magia con los mas altos honores, bueno, todos menos Pettegrew, lo tenían en el grupo por compasión al ppo., pero después le tomaron cariño, y lo tomaron como un integrante irremplazable del grupo  
  
era entonces por ese tiempo que el Señor Oscuro llegaba al clímax de su poderío, y estaba tomando aliados por todas partes  
  
realmente quedaban pocos magos blancos por aquellos días, la gran mayoría de ellos se habían unido al señor Oscuro por temor o por la maldición Imperius, el caso es que el mago principal, y más gde. de todos era el prof. Albus Dumbledore, el cual tenía dos aliados muy importantes: Lily y James Potter... Se les hacen conocidos los nombres??- preguntó volteando hacia la gente, sin fijar su mirada en nadie Hubo murmullos de aprobación entre la gente  
  
pues si, los mencioné hace un momento, lamentablemente no los conocí...- suspiro el chico- y saben por que no lo hice??, eh!?- volteó a ver a todos  
  
-Como si nos importara!!, mi querido hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto!!- gritó el hermano de la rata  
  
-no, no, Paul, deja que el chico continúe.., por favor- pidió la madre  
  
-para que quieres que siga??, eh, madre?!?  
  
-solo, solo deja que prosiga..- se notaba a leguas que la madre no quería dar explicaciones..  
  
Ya que Harry vió que lo dejarían seguir, así lo hizo..  
  
-pues resulta que uno de sus llamados 'mejores amigos' lo traicionó!!- Harry gritó esto último y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al imaginarse si Ron, su mejor amigo le hiciera eso..  
  
No hubo murmullos de ningún tipo, y prosiguió  
  
Colagusano, Peter Pettegrew para ustedes,- mencionó el nombre de 'Peter Petegrew' como diciendo 'basura', o 'maldito'- los entregó a su amo y Señor, TODO POR TEMOR!!  
  
Entonces, hubo miradas de asombro e incredulidad por parte de todos  
  
-ENTREGO A SUS MEJORES AMIGOS POR MIEDO!!!- no podría explicar con qué tono de voz y con que sentimiento dijo esto el chico, así que lo dejo a su imaginación...  
  
-NOO!!, NO!!!, no sigas!!, NO SIGAS!!- ahora era la señora la que pedía que el relato no prosiguiera- MI HIJO NO PUDO HABERSE UNIDO A LORD VOLDEMORT!!- sollozaba la mujer  
  
Nuevamente hubo miradas de asombro e incredulidad por parte de todos, acompañadas de caras de 'what'??, solo que ahora la diferencia era que había un nuevo asombrado: Harry Potter, podría decirse que era el más asombrado de todos, esa señora se había atrevido a llamar al-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado por su nombre!!  
  
-que dice??- preguntaba el mago asombrado- qué sabe usted acerca del mundo mágico?!?!- exigía saber Harry  
  
En eso, Paul se volteó a ver a su madre con una expresión de miedo, resentimiento, rencor, y dijo:  
  
-TUU!!, Tú nos has traicionado todo este tiempo!!- le gritaba a su madre, sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Todos los demás campesinos se encogían de temor, le temían a todo lo relacionado con la magia, buena o mala  
  
-el no pudo, no pudo haber hecho eso..- la mujer seguía diciendo lo mismo, simplemente no lo podía, o no lo quería creer!! (n. de a.: quien lo querría hacer, no??..)  
  
Para no hacerles el cuanto más largo, (n. de a., MAS??), Harry le explicó a la señora lo del encantamiento Fidelio, de que Colagusano era el guardián secreto, de cómo escapó y de cómo culparon a Sirius Black, etc, etc, etc  
  
-no, no y no..., el era un chico tan bueno.., simplemento no lo pudo hacer!!- en eso la mujer volteó a ver a Harry con una mirada furibunda, pero no dijo nada... Harry estaba harto, pero aún así dijo:  
  
-entonces explíqueme por que razon pasó TANTOS años desaparecido!!- se refería al tiempo que paso como Scabbers- y por qué de repente regreso!!, explíqueme por qué no tenía un dedo!!, eh!!?, y que pasó con eso de que lo convirtieron en Caballero de primera Clase de la Orden de Merlín??, donde aseguraban su muerte!!  
  
La mujer, Paul y los demás presentes se habían quedado sin habla, pero..  
  
-ME MIENTES!!, ESTAS MINTIENDO!!- era la mujer la que gritaba. Estaba cegada por el dolor, la impresión, y no sabía ni que era lo que hacía, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a coger un pico que había por allí  
  
-MIENTES!!- seguía gritando la loca madre- POR ESO TENDRÁS QUE PAGAR!!- y se dirigió hacia Harry con el pico en posición para atacar  
  
Harry estaba atónico, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a coger su varita...... apuntar a donde fuera....... y disparar conjuros  
  
Salió un disparo BUM!! Hubo gritos desesperados, y correr de gente  
  
Otro más, BUM!! Gritos desgarrados y alaridos rompieron el silencio de la noche  
  
Y BUUUUM!! Cayó un pesado silencio sobre ellos... qué había pasado??  
  
Durante estos 3 disparos Harry había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, y hasta ese momento los abrió  
  
La primera impresión que tuvo fue que no había nadie a su alrededor, que todos habían huido, pero una mirada más de cerca le reveló que no era así, había varios muertos por allí, y sangre..., mucha sangre..  
  
Por curiosidad, más que por cualquier otra cosa Harry volteó a verse su túnica poco a poco..  
  
OH!!, Dios mío!!, que fue lo que vió!!!  
  
Lo primero que distinguió fue sangre, MUCHA sangre!!, de hecho, prácticamente estaba bañado en ese líquido color rojo, vital para todos nosotros  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!, AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!, gritó como loco, no lo podía creer!!  
  
Cómo había sido capaz de cometer tal atrocidad!?!  
  
AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
-AHHH!!- gritó Harry despertando- ¿?, fue solo un sueño??, fue TAN real.., incluso grité al despertarme.., me pregunto por qué ninguno de mis compañeros se despertó ante tal grito...- se decía en voz baja el que había tenido aquel mal sueño. Levantó la mirada y vio en derredor..  
  
Todas las cortinas de sus compañeros estaban un poco corridas, se acercó a la de Ron y lo llamó  
  
-Ron.. -primero en un susurro, y al ver que no le respondía llamó mas alto esta vez  
  
-Ron- no había respuesta, así que esta vez gritó  
  
-RON!!- Harry se empezó a preocupar, sabía que Ron tenía un sueño muy pesado, pero nunca había batallado tanto para que su amigo se despertara.., de modo que decidió darle él mismo una buena sacudida  
  
Primero decidió darle una leve sacudida, no respondio  
  
Un poco más fuerte, tampoco lo hizo. Harry empezaba a impacientarse y a sospechar si su amigo no le estaría jugando una mala broma..  
  
Ahora prácticamente brincaba sobre él y no se movía!!. Ahora sí se preocupó, y decidió descobijarlo  
  
-¿?, que será esto rojo??- Harry se acercó a ver qué era, y empezó a tener un mal presentimiento. Descubrió que era sangre  
  
-n..no.., no puede ser..- revisó tmb a sus demás compañeros de dormitorio, y estaban en las mismas condiciones..- y yo??, por que yo estoy bien??- se preguntaba el chico mientras se dirigía al baño para echarse un poco de agua en la cara para despejarse y pensar con claridad  
  
Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se vio al espejo, fue directo al lavamanos a echarse agua. Después de haberlo hecho, penso:  
  
-pero si que tonto soy!!, seguro me estan juando una mala pasada!!, eso rojo no debe ser nada más que un poco de pintura roja, si!!, eso debe ser. Seguro que esos malditos en este preciso momento estan escondidos en el clóset riéndose de mi!!- ya estaba más optimista este chico, y se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado- ¿?, no me mojé el cabello.., entonces??- se retiró poco a poco la mano de su pelo hasta llevarla frente a sus ojos  
  
-pintura roja??, ahora sí llegaron demasiado lejos!!  
  
Se dirigió furioso hacia la cama de su amigo Ron y lo puso boca arriba, (estaba boca abajo), y vió que su amigo tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y parecían verlo a él, a Harry, como acusándolo..  
  
Harry se volteó a ver a sí mismo y vio que su pijama estaba bañada en ese líquido rojo.. El chico se empezó a poner nervioso, y se dirigió a su cama, ya se estaba acostando cuando algo frío y pegajoso rozó su pie. El chico se sobresaltó y levantó las cobijas para ver qué era  
  
-qué es??- se acercó un poco más y lo levantó- oh!!- un grito ahogado- como puede estar esto aquí??  
  
'eso' frío y pegajoso era un cuchillo, un cuchillo largo y afilado.., con manchas de sangre..  
  
De repente, Harry se vio con el cuchillo en alto, amenazando a alguien.. Esa imagen lo horrorizó, se horrorizó tan solo de pensar que pudo haber hecho!!  
  
NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Un grito rasgó la noche  
  
Y un chico bañado en sudor despertó en su cama  
  
-¿?, que pasa viejo??- pregunto Ron a su amigo  
  
-RON!!- Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad, solo había sido un sueño!!, un mal sueño!!- que bueno que estas aquí!!- seguía gritando su amigo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo de oso. Volteó hacia otra cama, y gritó- NEVILLE!!, DEAN!!, SEAMUS!!, NO LO PUEDO CREER!!- se acercó a cada uno de ellos y loes dio sus respectivos abrazos de oso  
  
Solo había una cama de la que no habían abierto las cortinas, la de Draco Malfoy  
  
Después de todo el alboroto que hizo Harry, todos se fueron a dormir, todos menos Harry.  
  
Neville, Dean y Seamus cayeron como troncos en las camas, e inmediatamente se pusieron a roncar. Ron ya se estaba tapando con las cobijas cuando se percató de que Harry estaba muy atareado buscando algo -que buscas Harry??- pregunto soñoliento  
  
-un pedazo de pergamino y pluma- respondió sin mirar a su amigo  
  
-para??  
  
-para que crees tu??  
  
-n..no se, por eso te pregunto- respondió de mal humor  
  
-para qué si no es para escribirle a mi padrino!!  
  
-OHH!!, con que es eso!!- respondió Ron aliviado  
  
Se oyó un rechinido en la cama de Malfoy y de súbito se abrieron las cortinas de la cama  
  
Una cabeza rubia-platinada se asomo y dijo:  
  
-el huérfano tiene un padrino!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««  
  
n. de a.: hola!!, cuanto sin escribir, no??  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejo este cap. que ni parece que yo lo haya escrito, no les parece??, para que sepan, batallé un buen para sacar este cap., yo no acostumbro escribir asi..  
  
Como ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo, no voy a escribir mucho qui, solo que ya empecé el sig. Cap!!, si!!  
  
En fin, pasemos a los reviews:  
  
Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia- que bueno que te esté gustando!! ^^, no te enredes, no esta tan complicado, jiji (aja)  
  
Eowyn- al = que Alexia, que bueno que te gusta!!, y la recomendación no estaba mal..., de hecho si lo pensé ^^ , pero queria hacer algo más original, asi que, aquí lo tienen (. Del viaje no te preocupes, ya ni modo, snif, pero del review muy bien!!, yo los dejo = de largos, je, y..., sigue leyendo y dejando reviews!!  
  
Lina Saotome- pobrecita cho!!, bueno, no del todo, YO debería estar ahí ;)  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix- Claro que lo de Hermi y Ron se va a solucionar!!, bueno, espero.., que bueno que te gusta!!   
  
PIKAHARRY- ya voy, ya voy, lo iba a poner en este cap.., pero si lo ponia iba a quedar larguísimo!!, además de que este cap. es sumamente importante para la historia  
  
Celeste - ya esta el sig. Cap!!, espero que te siga gustando!!  
  
Stellah Lhuderl-Hirl- si te ha gustado??, fijate que tenia la idea de Draco/Ginny antes de que hubiera TANTOS fics sobre ellos.., pero no me habia animado a escribirlo.., de todas formas creo que no va a ser tan repetitivo, ya lo verán ;), MBUAHAHA  
  
Maiga- de hecho, que exagerados son., (no te creas!!), je  
  
Uriko- ya esta este cap.!!, sigan leyendo!!!  
  
WOW!!, ahora si fueron muchos reviews!!, que bueno!!, bueno.., tmb fueron del cap. pasado que no habia respondido.. (creo), en fin, lixto!!  
  
Cambié de rating este fic debido a este cap..., espero que no les moleste.., quedo algo..., raro, en fin  
  
Sigan leyendo!!, y cooperen con mi fic interactivo!! POR FAVOR!!, se llama: REGRESO, es sobre el regreso de Hagrid a Hogwarts!!  
  
En fin, creo que ya me tengo que ir...  
  
ByE!!  
  
Windy 


End file.
